Toby's Secret
by mysticgilbert
Summary: Toby may have been A, but now he has another secret. Spencer walks into Toby's bedroom one afternoon, discovering his dirty little secret. Will Spencer help Toby fulfill his fantasies? Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. The Secret

Toby's Secret

Toby was sitting alone in his dark bedroom on his laptop when Spencer opened his door.

"Oh my god, Toby... Uh sorry, your mom let me up." Spencer stumbled out of Toby's room and down the stairs.

"Spence, wait." Toby pulled up his pants and followed spencer outside.

"Spencer please, it's not what it looks like."

"Really Toby, because it looks like you were watching porn."

"I'm sor..."

"You could have told me Toby, were a couple and couples share things with eachother."

"I know I should have told you spence, but I was scared that if I asked, you'd turn me down or think I was a freak or something."

"Toby, I love you. I'm willing to try new things for your sake. Anyway It's just experimenting, if you want to have anal sex, then thats fine." Spencer said calmly.

"Really? So you'll let me do it."

"Of course I will. So can we go back up to your room now?"

Spencer took Toby's hand and led him upstairs. The sun shone through Toby's bedroom window, unlike the rest of the house Toby's room was bright and colourful.

Toby followed Spencer into his room and shut the door after him. Spencer reached over to Toby and removed his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Toby asked showing a large amount of concern for Spencer.

"It's ok Toby, I just want you to be happy." Spencer smiled warmly at Toby .

Toby lifted Spencers shirt and undid her bra. Spencer slid down Toby's pants and unbuttoned her own. Spencer reached in and kissed Toby, sliding her hand over the bulge that had occured in his boxers. Toby pulled down Spencer's pants off and gently slid his hand underneath Spencers panties. Spencer appreciated the fact that she decided to wear her sexy red underwear today.

Toby rubbed his index finger over Spencers hardened clit. Spencer arched her back and leaned into Toby's touch.

Toby then removed his underwear and then Spencers. Spencer turned around and crawled on the bed and stopped on her hand and knees.

"Spence, if I go too fast or it hurts then just tell me to stop ok?"

"I promise." Toby could hear the desire in Spencer's voice.

Toby stepped up on the bed and straddled Spencer's hips.

"You Ready?" Toby asked.

"Yeah."

Toby brushed two fingers over Spencer's folds, capturing her juices and rubbed them over her ass for lubricant.

The he took a deep breath realising that all of his fantasies were about too come true.

He slid his dick deep inside Specer but hearing her moan loudly, he pulled out.

"Spence, are you ok? We can stop if you want to."

"No, don't stop. It feels good."

Toby resumed what he was doing. Feeling Spencer's tight ass around his throbbing cock made him cum harder that he ever had before.

Spencer could feel his cum squirt into her.

"Oh my fucking god!" Toby shouted across the room.

"I'm guessing that means I was good then." Spencer questioned her skills in bed.

"You were amazing Spence."

Toby was now fully satisfied.


	2. Worries

Chapter 2

~ This story was originally ment to be a oneshot, but i've got some really nice reviews so i've decided to write another chapter. Please review, good or bad. ;-)

The next day.

"Wait a minute, so you actually let him do you up the ass?" Hanna sounded shocked and kind of intrigued.

"Yeah, he wanted it so I let him do it." Spencer said.

"What did it feel like?" Emily asked.

"Why would you even need to know?" Hanna asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We use dildo's Hanna." Emily said.

"Anyway..." Spencer said. "It was great, it kind of hurt at first but I got used to it."

"If it hurt, then why didn't he stop." Aria joined in the conversation.

Spencer answered " I didn't tell him because if I did, he would have been to worried to enjoy himself."

"You really care about him, don't you." Said Emily.

Spencer noticed that Aria was feeling uncomfortable with the conversation being the only one in the room who had never had sex before so she placed her hand on Aria's shoulder to comfort her.

Aria smiled gently at Spencer.

"I really do, I love to try new things with him. I think after this we're going to try alot of new positions and stuff." Spencer smiled at herself thinking of all the things she and Toby could do together.

Hanna interupted Spencer's daydreaming with a disturbing thought.

"That sounds great Spence, you just gotta hope that A dosen't find a way to stop it."

A million possibilities flooded Spencer's mind of ways A could break them up. What if he filmed the having sex and sent the video to her parents, or told Toby that she was cheating on him? All these thoughts shook Spencer to her core.

"What A doesn't know, won't hurt us." Emily said trying to comfort Spencer.

"Thanks Em." Spencer said smiling warmly at her.

~Sorry for the short chapter but there will be more Spoby sex in the next one. Thanks for reading and please post all good and bad reviews of PM me. I will take any and all suggestions into account and I am happy to give shoutouts.

Happy reading,

Ms Montgomery


	3. The Long Night

Chapter 3- The Very Long Night.

~Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hopw you guys have all had a great 2013. This chapter is basically just one big sex scene, so enjoy.

After a long day at school Spencer and Toby were sitting in the Hastings' living room studying for a upcoming french test.

"Me baiser dur." Spencer said in suductive tone.

"What does that mean?" Toby said with a huge grin on his face.

"Fuck me hard." Spencer smiled devilishly.

"Won't your parents be home soon?" Toby said.

"No, Dad's on a business trip to New York and Mum's staying with Mellisa in Philly so they can go shopping in the morning."

Without another word being said, Spencer stood up, turned around and heading for her room, followed closely by Toby. They both new this was going to be a very long night.

Spencer sat down on her office chair and pulled Toby towards her. As their lips pressed together Spencer pushed her toungue passed Toby's teeth.

As their toungues fought for dominance Spencer placed her hand over Toby's crotch.

She rubbed his flacid cock over his boxers. Toby smiled and cups Spencers breast with his hand.

Toby got down on his knees and unbuttoned Spencers jeans, pulling them down. Then with his teeth he pulled down Spencers panties. When Toby's hot wet toungue reached Spencer's folds, she let out a loud moan.

Toby started brushing his toungue over Spencer's clit at a steady pace, getting faster and faster as he heard her moans increase.

"Holy fuck!" Spencer moaned.

Toby then stopped and looked at her.

"Toby, what are you doing? Keep going." Spencer pleaded.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you spence?"

Spencer was not suprised Toby had asked her to do this. He had always liked dirty talk.

"I want you to lick my pussy, and then I want you to screw me."

Toby smiled at her. But not a gentle smile which Toby was known for, this smile was sexy and forbidden. This smile drove Spencer crazy.

Spencer arched her back into Toby's touch.

He kept on licking until Spencer finnaly came.

Toby reached out his hand to help her out of the chair. Another thing Spencer loved about Toby was that even in sex he was still polite and a gentleman.

Then he laid Spencer down on the bed and climbed ontop of her and took off his pants along with his underwear. After Spencer had taken off her shirt Toby unhooked her bra.

Spencer ran her hands under his shirt and over his abdomen. After removing his own shirt, Toby sat on Spencer's stomach with his legs either side of her with his throbbing dick in her face begging for attention.

Toby's cock was laying between Spencer's breasts so she squeezed them together around his dick.

"Oh fuck, thats good Spence." Toby said.

Toby started thrusting towords Spencers breasts. He could feel her sweat against his ass as he was nearing closer to the edge.

Spencer could feel Toby's breath becoming shallower so she decided to help him.

When he thrust into her, Spencer let out her toungue and licked the sensitive tip. She smiled slightly upon hearing him moan. Then she wrapped her lips around his tip. he pulled out and kept on going.

After a few more minutes Toby came. Letting out his white fluid on Spencer's chest and face.

Toby grabbed a tissue off of the dresser and handed it to Spencer. In other relationships this would have be a very akwerd moment, but not for Spencer as they had done it many times before.

Toby climbed off Spencer and layed down next to her.

"That was really great." Said Toby.

"Yeah, it was." Spencer replied.

Spencer leaned in and kissed Toby slightly tasting herself on his toungue.


	4. Mass Message

Chapter 4- Mass Message

~ I was thinking about writing a new story were Emily gets raped by Ben, so tell me what you think about that.

The girls were sitting in the cafeteria talking about study group when they all heard there phones buzz. As usual they were scared that it would be A. The were right to be scared.

They all got out their phones and looked at Spencer, giggling.

Spencer looked down at her phone and saw a picture of her and Toby.

She was sitting on the office chair while Toby was kneeling down licking her folds. You could see every bit of Spencer's center, as well as Toby's erection through his pants.

"Wow Spence, you look like you're having fun." Hanna gleamed.

"A was their. A watched Toby and I having sex." Said Spencer.

"Wait. So you didn't send this?" Emily asked looking shocked.

"Emily. Why the hell would you think i'd send you a picture of... Well my everything?"

Everything just went quiet, and the girls could hear a few phones buzzing in the silence.

Whispers filled the room. All eyes were on Spencer.

"Oh my god. Spence. You don't think that A would have sent the photo to the whole school. Do you?" Aria asked.

"I don't know Aria. What do you think?" Spencer said in a sarcastic tone.

With that being said, Noel Kahn walked over to the table.

"Wow Hastings, nice baggage." He said.

"Piss off Kahn!" Spencer muttered, not looking Noel in the eyes.

"Do you think you could do that for me some time?" Said Noel.

Hanna stepped in. "You know she couldn't do that Noel. You're cunts to small."

Noel couldn't think of a comeback so he walked away.

After a day of People whispering about her, staring at her, and laughing at her, Spencer was relieved to go home to her bed. Spencer walked into the front door to see her parents waiting for her.

"You are in a lot of trouble Spencer." Peter looked furious.

"Spencer sweetie, how could you let this happen?" Spencer could see the disappointment in her voice.

"It's not my fault. Anyway, why are you guys so upset? You knew we were having sex anyway."

Spencer started to forget about being ashamed and became furious. How can her parents be angry with her? Are they just oblivious to the fact that somebody was watching their daughter having sex or have they just forgotten all that and are ashamed of her?

"Spencer, has anyone else seen these pictures?" Asked Peter.

Spencer gulped. If her parents were ashamed of this picture, imagine how how they'd react knowing the whole school has seen it.

"Um... Somebody sent the picture to everyone in school today." Spencer said.

"I can't even look at you right now Spencer. Go to your room." Peter said in a quiet but firm voice.

Spencer ran up the stairs. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Spencer collapsed on the bed when someone opened her door.

"It was me you know." The voice said.


	5. Evil Sister

Chapter 5- Evil Sister

~Hey, this is the last chapter and I hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long to update, i've been on holiday. Sorry this is a really short chapter I got writers block. I'm currently working on a Vampire Diarys story so check it out.

Spencer rolled around to see Melissa standing there smiling.

"What!"

"I sent the text to the school. Maybe next time you'll think twice before kissing another one of my boyfriends." Melissa smirked.

"You watched me and toby having sex you bitch."

"Oh please, I didn't stay for a show. I just took a picture and got out of there."

"That was to far Melissa."

"To far? I have never done anything to you, instead I protected you, and sacrificed my own life on two many occasions just two get stabbed in the back by you." Melissa looked really hurt.

"No way. You're just making that up." Said Spencer.

"Just remember Spencer, I never disliked you, oneday you just woke up and decided to hate me." Melissa turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

The End.


End file.
